The Closet Plot
by kisshuismylife
Summary: I can't think of a summary that doesn't give the whole story away, so please try it. I think it's a little different...


**The Closet Plot**

Mint wanted to be with Aoyama- and he wanted that too, but he didn't want to hurt Ichigo, or ruin her friendship with Mint.

They were talking about it behind Ichigo's back one day, and Aoyama finally said, "That alien loves Ichigo, right?"

"Yeah," Mint said. "Should I try to set them up?"

"No, just throw them in a closet together and let them figure it out," Aoyama said. "Personally, I think if Ichigo wasn't with me, she'd be with Kisshu. We both know she'd never choose Ryou."

"That's for sure," Mint said. "So whose closet are we using?"

"How about yours? It's certainly large enough," Aoyama said.

"Alright, but we'd better find a teleport canceler, or Kisshu could get out," Mint said. "I think there's one in the basement of Café Mew Mew; I'll find some way of stealing it. We can do this after I get that and the portal machine. I'll probably have to kidnap Kisshu."

"Let me know when you've got everything; I'll tell Ichigo you invited us over for tea or something," Aoyama said.

"Okay," Mint said. "Let's get to work." They smirked at each other, then went their separate ways.

_**The next day: **_Mint had successfully stolen Ryou's teleport canceler and portal machine, and Aoyama had told Ichigo she was invited to Mint's for tea, along with him. Ichigo agreed to go, completely oblivious to what was going on. About three hours before Aoyama and Ichigo came over, Mint took the portal machine and set it to get her to Kisshu.

Kisshu was drawing when Mint appeared behind him and knocked him out. Satisfied with her work, Mint grabbed Kisshu's arm and used the portal machine to get back to her room. She dragged Kisshu to her closet, put him in, and closed and locked the door, activating the teleport canceler. About two hours later, there was a knock on her door, and she called, "Come in!"

Her old housekeeper came in and said, "Mint-san, your friends are here, should I bring them up?"

"Please do," Mint said. The old woman bowed and left, coming back a few minutes later with Ichigo and Aoyama. "I will bring the tea up shortly," she said, and left, closing the door behind her. Aoyama, who was standing a little behind Ichigo, promptly knocked the cat-girl out, then caught her and asked Mint, "Did you get Kisshu?"

"Yup," Mint said. "He's in the closet; we can put Ichigo in there too."

Kisshu, meanwhile, was waking up, and when he found that he was in a dark, enclosed space, he immediately started feeling around for the door- or any way out, for that matter. Suddenly he heard footsteps, and yelled, "Let me out of here!"

The door opened, and Kisshu blinked at the bright light. Mint was standing there, smirking, and then she threw Ichigo in the closet with him and closed the door, saying, "There's a light overhead, if you can reach the string." Then she locked the door again.

Kisshu sighed and shifted Ichigo onto the floor, and then got up and felt around. He finally found the light, and pulled the string to turn it on. He was startled by how big the closet was, but since it was only clothing in there, he went back to Ichigo.

Kneeling next to her, he gently tapped her forehead. She stirred, then opened her eyes, and looked startled. "Kisshu? Why are you here?" she asked warily.

"Mint knocked me out and shoved me into her closet, then threw you in here too," Kisshu said grouchily. "I don't like her…."

"I would have thought you'd be happy," Ichigo said dryly. "You're trapped in a closet with me."

She immediately regretted saying that as Kisshu got a very perverted smirk on his face. "You do realize I still have a boyfriend, right?" Ichigo asked.

"I doubt that," Kisshu said. "My guess is Mint locked you in here so she could have your boyfriend. You didn't notice they look at each other a lot more now? I could see the sparks the last time I saw them together."

"You've seen them together?" Ichigo asked.

"Lots of times," Kisshu said. "Mainly behind the pink cupcake. I've never seen them kissing, but it's pretty obvious to me that they're in love."

"I thought Aoyama-kun loved me," Ichigo said sadly.

"Maybe he used to, but don't humans usually go through different people before finding the right one for them?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo was silent, and Kisshu said softly, "I wouldn't do that to you."

"How do I know that?" Ichigo asked sadly.

"My people have a different view on love," Kisshu said. "Once we find the person we know is the right one, we stay with that person, and never fall for or date anyone else."

Ichigo was silent again, and Kisshu continued, "Now here's something else for you to think about. How many times have I told you I love you with everything I have?"

"About five million," Ichigo said.

"And how many times has Tree-Freak told you that?" Kisshu asked.

"Ignoring the fact that you called Aoyama 'Tree-Freak', I think once," Ichigo said.

"How many times have I kissed you?" Kisshu asked.

"Six million times," Ichigo said.

"And Tree-Freak?" Kisshu asked.

"Zero…." Ichigo said gloomily.

"Are you seeing a pattern here?" Kisshu asked.

"Mmph," Ichigo grumbled.

"That was a yes or no question, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said teasingly.

"Maybe," Ichigo said, smirking.

"Am I rubbing off on you?" Kisshu asked.

"In your dreams," Ichigo said, but she was smiling.

"So does that cute smile mean you'll give me a chance?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

"Maaaaaaybe…." Ichigo said teasingly.

Kisshu sighed, and said, "I didn't want to have to do this, but-" he broke off, and gave her the most adorable puppy dog eyes and pout she'd ever seen. His ears drooped too, and Ichigo squealed and hugged him tightly, saying, "You're so CUTE, Kish!"

Kisshu hugged back as he asked, "So that's a yes?"

"Yes!" Ichigo said. "You're too cute to say no to, especially your ears!"

"You like my ears?" Kisshu asked.

"I LOVE your ears, especially when they droop," Ichigo said happily. She was practically cuddling him by this point.

Kisshu cuddled her back as he thought, _I should have tried the 'cute' factor ages ago… it worked like a charm!_

He smiled at Ichigo, and she snuggled against him. "Would you like a kiss, Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked.

"Yay!" Ichigo said, and without waiting, kissed him passionately. He kissed back even more passionately, and they kept at it until they heard the door open. They reluctantly broke off the kiss to see Mint and Aoyama looking at them, and Mint said, "I see the plan worked."

"Kish is sooooo CUTE!" Ichigo said happily.

"Oookay then," Mint said. "Why don't you two head back to Ichigo's house?"

"Okay!" Kisshu said cheerfully. He took Ichigo's hand, and teleported to her room.

**Another abominably short one-shot, but I thought it was a little different than my others. At least I didn't kill anyone this time, right? Review please!**


End file.
